Hubiera
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Porque el "hubiera..." no existe... GokuHaru


Hubiera…

Porque el "hubiera" no existe…

* * *

_Hubiera dicho "__te quiero..."_

_._

_._

_._

― ¡¿Hahi? G-Gokudera-san ― dijo ella con voz entrecortada, mientras le miraba con tristeza, intentando retener unas lágrimas.

― ¡¿no escuchaste? ― preguntó arrogantemente y con enfado ― ¡dije que eres un estorbo! ¡ contigo no puedo proteger al Décimo! ― él se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, pero la voz quebrantada de la joven le detuvo por un instante.

― Pero…, Gokudera-san, aún así te amo… ― el peliplateado cerró sus ojos, y continuó su camino; ella cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

.

.

.

_Hubiera demostrado mis sentimientos_

_._

_._

_._

― ¡¿Ah? ― expresó con hastió mientras miraba un juego de guantes rojos con corazones blancos en el centro― esto es sólo para las parejas cursis ― miró a la castaña frente a él, le devolvió el paquete desenvuelto bruscamente junto con ese par de guantes, y se marchó.

.

.

.

_Hubiera protegido a las personas que más me importaban_

_._

_._

_._

― Gokudera-san, Tsuna-san….Tsuna-san… ― pronunciaba preocupada, mientras veía aquellos ojos esmeralda.

― ¡Habla! ¡¿Qué tiene el Décimo? ― demandó con enfado; detrás de la castaña salió un pequeño bebé de sombrero de copa, y seriamente dijo.

― No lo resistió…, estará en coma por un año…

La culpa inundo al Guardián de la Tormenta, vio de reojo a la chica que le hizo cometer un error en su misión, ella agachó la mirada, suspiro y se fue corriendo.

― No fue su culpa Gokudera ― comentó el arcobaleno de pacificador amarillo.

― Reborn-san…

― Tsuna fue el culpable por pensar que podría proteger a todos, no midió las consecuencias de la misión.

― Aún así…, si yo hubiera protegido al Décimo y no a esa estúpida mujer… el Décimo… ― la culpabilidad lo carcomía por dentro.

― No es tú culpa Gokudera-kun… ― decía su Jefe.

― ¡D-Décimo! ― los ojos esmeralda se ensancharon y se iluminaron, luego voltearon a ver a Reborn.

― ¡Reborn!, ¿por qué le mentiste a Gokudera-kun?

― Je.., pensé en darle una lección a tu Guardián ― dijo con una sonrisa, mientras su rostro se encontraba ensombrecido.

― ¡Jyudaime!

― Vamos Gokudera, ve por Haru, seguramente ella se siente más culpable ― el jefe Vongola observó con calidez a su guardián, este asintió y corrió en busca de aquella joven.

.

.

.

_Hubiera dicho "te amo…"_

_._

_._

_._

La morena de ojos achocolatados corría con desesperación, esperando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

'_Soy una tonta, por mi culpa Tsuna-san salió herido, Gokudera-kun tenía razón, soy un estorbo, por mi culpa…, por mi culpa…'_

― ¡Haru! ― gritó una voz ronca, era él, era la voz de aquella persona que le quitaba el sueño… _'Gokudera-san…'._ Ella siguió corriendo, sin percatarse de su alrededor.

Él la buscaba, miraba de un lado a otro, las calles comenzaban a cubrirse de oscuridad, pues el atardecer caía, y se acercaba una tormenta, las nubes se ensombrecían, las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. A lo lejos se escucho un ruido, era un grito; varias personas se acercaron hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel sonido desgarrador.

El medio italiano corrió hacia esa zona, tenía un mal presentimiento, alejo a las personas que le impedían ver con claridad lo que había sucedido, una vez estuvo cerca, contemplo un cuerpo tendido en el piso, las lluvia se llevaba la sangre que salía de aquel organismo casi inerte, la figura fémina respiraba con dificultad, él peliplateado se acerco rápidamente a ella, el estado de la chica era crítico, él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ella también.

― Estúpida, te pondrás bien, espera… ― se iba a alejar, tenía la esperanza de buscar ayuda, pero la voz de la morena le detuvo.

― Go-Gokudera…san… ― musitó ella, su mirar entreabierto y su respiración demasiado suave, casi lastimera.

― No… ― el ojiesmeralda buscaba entre sus bolsillos con ansias y desesperanza ― ¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde carajos esta el celular? ― seguía buscando. Haru esbozo una sonrisa y en un susurro le dijo ― En la base… ― _'Es verdad'_, pensó él.

Sabiendo que ella desaparecería de la faz, la sostuvo entre sus brazos con cierta ternura, la miro detenidamente e intento decir unas palabras, pero se le hicieron un nudo en la garganta, lo que le impidió hablar.

Mientras que la ojicafé en su último respiro le susurró…

― Gokudera-san…Hayato… Te amo ― con esas palabras, y una sonrisa en su rostro, la joven murió.

Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del Guardián de la Tormenta; finalmente cargó el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, y se dirigió a la base. Su jefe y compañeros le vieron con tristeza y comprensión. El Décimo Vongola se acerco a su autonombrada mano derecha y le dijo…

― No es tu culpa, fue un accidente…

Los ojos que habían estado ocultos bajo la sombras de sus cabellos, se mostraron y se presencio en ellos un color esmeralda acuático, que removía cualquier corazón.

Su jefe le sonrió delicadamente y antes de marcharse le comentó.

― Ella te amaba…

― Deberías de ser feliz por eso Gokudera ― completó el arcobaleno.

― ¡Juydaime..! ¡Reborn-san…! ― El peliplateado apretó el abrazo hacia la morena un poco, y se marchó a la soledad; después de eso, aquel hombre de orgullo mafioso murmuró para sí mientras veía el cadáver ― Hubiera dicho… "te amo".

* * *

Adivino, pésimo one-shot T-T

La verdad me sentía algo depre, y decidí hacer un fic para desahogarme, aunque no me salió como quería, bueno...

Acepto las críticas, abucheos, comentarios, etc U-U

Reviews? por favor (aun que sea uno T-T)

Ja ne! ^^


End file.
